


Пифия

by Klea_Strix



Series: Methos: Библейский змей [4]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Adult in a child's body, Ancient Greece, Ancient Rome, Drama, F/M, Memories of past, Other, POV Canon Character, POV: Duncan MacLeod, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 06 Finale, mention of pedophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Жизнь Бессмертного очень трудна, особенно если ты навек остался маленькой девочкой...





	

Это был прекрасный вечер. Точнее он был бы прекрасным, если бы меня не одолевали воспоминания. Я любил оперу, но два последних похода в театр были связаны с драматическими событиями. В прошлый раз мою спутницу похитили прямо с баржи, и мне было уготовлено место в виртуальном кошмаре Мерека. А до этого был… О Ричи до сих пор было больно думать, и я гнал эти воспоминания. Отменить содеянное мне все равно не под силу, а мысли об этом сводили с ума. Никогда больше Дункан МакЛауд не сможет взять ученика — подспудно меня будет грызть страх, что и с ним я смогу сотворить нечто подобное. И, кажется, моя любовь к оперному театру скоро превратится в очередное воспоминание.

Вот уже показалась набережная, где была пришвартована моя баржа, когда "послышался" Зов: где-то рядом находился Бессмертный. Я внимательно огляделся, выискивая взглядом традиционную фигуру в плаще, но никого не заметил. Это было странно. Место под мостом было излюбленным для такого рода встреч, но обычно мои визави не заставляли долго себя ждать. Я уже начал подозревать ловушку, когда заметил клубок тьмы в небольшой нише. Подойдя ближе, я с уверенностью мог сказать, что там что-то, точнее кто-то есть. В темноте сверкнули белки глаз, и тут же пропали. Протянув руку, я нащупал маленькое худое тельце ребенка, который тут же начал отбиваться. Он отталкивал меня, бил кулачками по рукам и груди и даже пытался укусить. Потребовалось немало сноровки, чтобы вытащить этого дикого зверька на свет. И тут же малыш перестал трепыхаться и замер, словно пойманный светом фар заяц. Только тогда я смог разглядеть девочку лет восьми. И она была Бессмертной.

***

Девочка не сказала ни слова, — ни когда я поднял ее на руки, ни когда принес ее на баржу. Маленькая, невесомая, истощенная. И взгляд… спокойно-обреченный. Казалось, она заранее примирилась с тем, что я могу с ней сделать. А вот этого я как раз и не представлял. Если бы она была обычным ребенком, то я бы попытался выспросить про ее родителей, а потом позвонил бы в полицию или социальную службу. Но что делать с Бессмертной? Если эта малютка стала одной из нас, значит, она пережила смерть, а в таком юном возрасте это скорее всего случилось вместе с родителями. Это привело к решению оставить ее пока у себя, а потом уже разбираться.

Но для начала ее стоило выкупать и накормить. Судя по ее виду, она уже не один день провела на улице. Джинсы и куртка были непонятного цвета, который характеризовался как «грязный», легкий свитерок с оторванной аппликацией и ледяные ноги в мокрых и не по сезону легких теннисках. Она старалась не дрожать, но было видно, как сильно она замерзла. Вещи отправились в угол, а их обладательница в теплую ванну.

Проходясь по ее выпирающим позвонкам мочалкой, я думал, что совсем не умею обращаться с детьми. Своих у меня не было, по известным причинам, да и мои подруги, как правило, их не имели. Кахани, мой индейский сын, был не в счет. Как большинство представителей своего народа, он взрослел быстро, и к тому же он был мальчишкой, живым и любопытным. А что делать с девочкой, я представлял смутно.

Но пока мысли были заняты размышлениями на жизненные темы, руки продолжали свою работу. Вскоре можно было сказать, что сколько не орудуй мочалкой, кожа так и останется смуглой, а волосы черными. Посчитав, что на этом первую часть программы можно считать законченной, я оставил гостью в ванной, а сам пошел поискать, во что бы ее одеть, а заодно и чем бы накормить. Поскольку питался дома я крайне редко, то пришлось основательно призадуматься, чем можно накормить ребенка. Деликатесные сыры и вино явно отпадали, оставалось приготовить итальянскую пасту с базиликом, больше ничего в голову не приходило. Из шкафа была выкопана теплая мужская рубашка, которая на первое время вполне могла заменить халат. «Пока мы не купим новые вещи», — пронеслось у меня в голове. Когда я осознал направление моих мыслей, я вздрогнул. Принять ответственность за живое существо… А готов ли я к этому? Будет ли ей со мной безопасно? Руководствуясь прошлым опытом, можно было сказать точно — нет. Но недавние события, показали мне, что были те, кто во мне нуждался, кому я был не безразличен. И кто был нужен мне. И эта девочка, не произнося ни слова, за полчаса пребывания в моем доме, показала, что я готов расшить этот круг.

Я вернулся в ванную комнату. Маленькая гостья плескалась, играя с мыльной пеной, выдувая из нее мыльные пузыри, но как только она увидела меня в дверях, замерла. Она смотрела на меня своими темными глазами, словно оценивая степень угрозы. «Либо она старше, чем кажется, либо прошла хорошую школу улицы, а скорее и то и другое», — решил я про себя. Оценив уровень опасности, как небольшой, девочка надула очередной мыльный пузырь и отправила его в мою сторону. Не долетев до моей груди, он стал опускаться и растаял на холодном кафеле пола.

— Я вижу, ты уже в порядке. Давай, моя хорошая, вылезай, и пойдем тебя кормить.

Моя гостья кивнула и начала вставать и тут же, поскользнувшись, ушла с головой под воду. Я в одно мгновение оказался рядом, но она уже вынырнула и одарила меня улыбкой. На душе потеплело. Она позволила себя вынуть, вытереть полотенцем и завернуть в принесенную рубашку.

Попивая кофе, я наблюдал, как ребенок ловко орудует вилкой, уплетая пасту за обе щеки. Когда же она, сытая и усталая, начала клевать носом, игнорируя все мои вопросы, я поднял ее на руки и отнес в кровать. Через несколько минут малютка уже спала. Теперь на очереди стоял звонок Доусону — нужно было попытаться выяснить, какой сюрприз ожидает меня на этот раз. Это было нелегко сделать, не зная ее имени, но дети-Бессмертные такая редкость, и я рассчитывал, что найти нужную информацию будет нетрудно. К тому же у меня уже был опыт знакомства с Кенни, который производил такое же невинное впечатление. Я оглянулся на свою гостью. Нет, так невинно он не выглядел никогда. Чтобы не разбудить ее, я выбрался на палубу. Три гудка, и в трубке раздался голос Джо.

— Джо, добрый вечер.

— Мак? Что-то случилось? — обеспокоился он.

— Нет. Вечер вполне тихий, — успокоил я друга. Последнее время, несмотря на мои возражения, они с Митосом и Амандой присматривали за мной, боясь повторения истории с О’Рурком. Все заверения о том, что такое не повторится, игнорировались напрочь. Когда Аманда уехала, я с надеждой подумал, что станет легче, но она видимо взяла слово, что остальные восполнят отсутствие ее внимания к моей персоне. И они с успехом это делали.

— Как опера?

— «Травиата» стала тривиальной, извини за каламбур.

— Ну, тебе виднее, — согласился со мной Джо, и тут же спросил: — Чем могу быть полезен? Я не думаю, что ты звонишь просто успокоить меня, что ты дома и с тобой все в порядке.

— Ну, я взрослый мальчик и отчитываться не привык.

— Да, ты это повторяешь весь последний месяц.

Наш разговор сползал в ставшую уже привычной перепалку. Она уже и не являлась таковой, а походила на ворчание старых супругов, как с ироничным злорадством заметил Митос.

— Так что ты хотел? — переспросил Джо.

— Ты не мог бы посмотреть в хрониках, а еще лучше в последних сводках, информацию на одного бессмертного?

— Кто-нибудь серьезный? — Доусон-наблюдатель подобрался, и его голос зазвучал по-деловому.

— Нет. Думаю, что нет. Девочка, лет восьми, плюс-минус год. Смуглая кожа, темные волосы. Имя неизвестно.

— Бессмертный ребенок? – переспросил Джо.

— Именно.

— Мак, если она из новеньких, то информации может и не быть. Ты же знаешь, мы выходим на новых Бессмертных только в том случае, если их обнаруживает кто-то из вас, или же есть свидетели их возрождения.

— Меня больше волнует, если она из старых.

— Как Кенни? — Джо знал, что меня интересует. — Хорошо, посмотрю, что смогу узнать. До завтра.

— До завтра, Джо. Спокойной ночи.

С моей стороны желать спокойной ночи человеку, которого только что загрузил работой, было лицемерием, но правила вежливости еще никто не отменял.

Я спустился вниз. Девочка сладко спала. Не раздеваясь, я устроился рядом, закрыл глаза и провалился в сновидение.

***

Разбудил меня запах кофе и жареных яиц. Я открыл глаза и с удивлением увидел, что моя гостья, все в той же мужской рубашке, стоя коленями на приставленном стуле, хозяйничала на кухне. Почувствовав мой взгляд, она обратила на меня свои темные глаза и улыбнулась. В этот момент мне показалось, что солнечный луч прошелся по моему лицу, обдавая теплом. Я поднялся, и, когда вышел из ванной, завтрак уже ждал меня на столе.

— Ну, что, сегодня-то ты мне скажешь, как тебя зовут? — спросил я, а в ответ лишь получил отрицательное покачивание головой. — Но мне же нужно тебя как-то называть. — Она лишь пожала плечами, мол, думай сам. — Давай, сделаем так, я буду перебирать имена, а ты выберешь любое, согласна?

Она снова пожала плечами и подвинула мне тарелку с яйцами, тем самым показывая, что предпочла бы, чтобы я сначала поел. Ее жесты и взгляд лучше всего другого доказывал, что она старше, чем выглядит. Спорить с женщиной, пусть даже такой юной, было не в моих правилах, и я подчинился ее молчаливому требованию. Завтрак был простым, но вкусным, а в кофе явно присутствовали какие-то специи, отчего его вкус заиграл новыми оттенками. После того, как посуда была убрана и помыта, мы поднялись на палубу и устроились на корме. Там я смог продолжить наш односторонний разговор.

— Так как же мне тебя называть? Мария?

Девочка снова пожала плечами.

— Э-э нет, так не пойдет. Мы же должны как-то общаться, и я должен тебя как-то звать. Меня зовут Дункан, Дункан МакЛауд.

Быстрый взгляд в мою сторону и слегка расслабившиеся плечи показали, что то ли имя, то ли сам факт того, что я его сказал, несколько успокоил ее, снял лишнюю толику напряжения. Я осознал, что вчера оно так и не прозвучало. Я привык называться, как только в поле моего зрения появлялся Бессмертный — это снимало все вопросы, и дальше было понятно, друг ко мне пришел или враг. Но необычность моей вчерашней гостьи выбила меня из колеи, и я забыл это сделать.

— Ну, теперь, когда ты знаешь мое имя, может, назовешь свое?

Молчаливый отказ.

— Ты не можешь говорить?

Отрицание. Понимай, как хочешь эту девчонку. Или не может говорить, или не хочет.

— Ты потерялась?

Отрицание.

— Ты от кого-то пряталась?

Тут она согласилась.

— От кого?

Девочка посмотрела на меня и пожала плечами. Странная реакция. Хотя если она почувствовала меня вчера, возможно чувствовала и других Бессмертных. Это вполне могло ее напугать.

— Кого-то вроде меня?

Плечи снова поднялись и опустились. Вот и опять непонятно. Пропускаем. Пока.

— Твои родители живы?

Спокойное отрицание. Не похоже, чтобы это ее сильно трогало. Что же с ней произошло?

— Они умерли? — переспросил я.

Согласие.

— Их убили?

Отрицание. Значит, моя первоначальная версия неверна. Значит, кто-то убивал именно ее, случайно или намеренно. От этой мысли меня внутренне передернуло.

— С тобой что-то случилось?

Адресованную мне улыбку вполне можно было называть язвительной. Это определенно делало ее старше. Вторая моя теория разбивалась о реальность: она была Бессмертной уже какое-то время, а это давало надежду, что Доусон сможет узнать что-то о ней.

— Ясно. Значит, ты сирота?

С этим она согласилась.

— Тебя кто-нибудь будет искать?

Трудный вопрос. Однозначно не ответишь. Она лишь пожала плечами.

— Хорошо, поживешь пока у меня, пока мы не решим, что с тобой делать.

Совсем недетские глаза посмотрели на меня в упор. Я не мог не ответить на немой вопрос.

— Да, я очень хочу, чтобы ты осталась у меня. Ты не против?

Какие мысли бродили в этой головке, я не мог распознать. Тени каких-то эмоций проскальзывали в ее, как я теперь видел, карих глазах. При солнечном свете я имел возможность рассмотреть ее. Я уже видел ее хрупкую фигуру, но вот на лицо раньше не обратил внимания. А оно было примечательное: смуглое с чуть выступающими скулами в обрамлении черных локонов волос, большие карие глаза, временами казавшиеся черными, прямой нос, небольшой рот с еще по-детски пухлыми губами. Она была красива, эта девочка, и могла вырасти в редкую красавицу. Но не теперь. Знала ли она об этом? Если нет, то мне не хотелось быть тем, кто сообщит ей эту новость.

Тем временем девочка приняла решение. Она очень серьезно посмотрела мне в глаза, словно пытаясь там что-то прочитать, и наконец, кивнула.

— Значит, мы договорились?

Она взяла меня за руку, — ее ладошка утонула в моей, — и пожала, подтверждая свое согласие.

— Я очень рад. А теперь давай еще раз подумаем насчет твоего имени. Как насчет Марии?

Она сморщилась и покачала головой. На второй дюжине, она потеряла интерес. Она не смотрела на меня, а посему я даже не мог видеть, какие эмоции вызывают называемые имена. В конце концов, мы согласились, что я буду звать ее Дара, от русского «дар».

***

Дара определенно не была ребенком. На людях она старалась вести себя соответственно своей внешности, но когда мы оставались наедине, все ее поступки говорили о том, что ей далеко не десять, а возможно и не двадцать лет. Она обладала острым умом и хорошей приспособляемостью. Мне было приятно, когда ее принимали за мою дочь. Мы посетили множество магазинов, прежде чем смогли выбрать для нее одежду. Я хотел бы накупить ворох, но Дара каждый раз останавливала, всем видом показывая, что тот выбранный ею функциональный минимум — предел того, что она от меня примет. Ее не радовали детские платья с обилием рюшечек, она явно тяготела к простым фасонам. Если бы я не настаивал, то она остановилась бы на простом джинсовом костюме, взамен выкинутого. Но я хотел ее нарядить. К этому меня подталкивало не радость ребенка заполучившего новую куклу, как думал Джо, а подспудное желание угадать, какая эпоха ей более к лицу, тем самым приподнять завесу окружающей ее тайны.

Доусон перерыл груду хроник, сводок, созвонился со всеми Наблюдателями, кто мог хоть что-нибудь знать, но информации на Дару не было. Он предположил, что она все же из новеньких, и я не стал его разочаровывать. Хотя уже с уверенностью мог сказать, что это не так. Это было взрослое существо, запертое в маленьком, невинном теле. Иногда, глядя, как она хозяйничает на моей кухне, или читает, сидя на палубе или забравшись в кровать, я думал каково это: взрослеть, не меняясь? Сколько трудностей это прибавляло ей в жизни? Каждый из нас должен был «умирать» для мира и возрождаться под другим именем или же придумывать себе новую биографию. А что в таком случае могла делать она? Мы были свободны и раскованы, а ребенок, коим она выглядела, нуждался в опеке. Кто опекал девочку в ее бессмертии? Я не был уверен, что когда-нибудь получу ответы на эти вопросы. Но я ошибся и тут.

***

Зов показал мне, что где-то рядом Бессмертный. Реакция Дары была практически мгновенной, — она спряталась, предоставляя мне разбираться с пришедшим. Стук в дверь показал, что этот кто-то не ошибся дверью. Некоторые приметы указали мне, что появился старый друг. На приглашение войти появился знакомый силуэт в темном плаще.

— Митос.

— Рад тебя видеть, Дункан, живым и здоровым.

Митос не появлялся уже пару недель. Последний раз я видел его незадолго до появления Дары. Он собирался куда-то в Европу. Его натура ученого не давала ему покоя, а посему, оставив заботы о моей персоне на Джо, чему я был несказанно рад, удалился в поисках какой-то редкой книги, в которой упоминался кто-то из его знакомых. Джо надеялся, что Митос и вправду напишет настоящую хронику имени себя самого. Но мой опыт подсказывал, что этот "змей", как всегда, ухмыльнется и отговорится тем, что правду знать все равно никто не хочет, а свою норму сочинительства он выработал еще в период Наблюдательства.

— Как твоя поездка?

— Как всегда. Я всегда говорил, что люди больше любят сказки, чем историю, иначе бы они никогда так не перевирали бы факты, — ответил он и на мой вопрос, и на мои мысли. — Примешь?

— Только пива у меня нет, — предупредил я его.

— Сойдет и вино.

Его плащ был отброшен на спинку стула, а сам древнейший по-свойски переместился в район винной стойки. Выбрав бутылку, он открыл ее и разлил по бокалам.

— Как твои дела? Джо сказал, что у тебя гости?

Я так и знал, что они меня в покое не оставят.

— Даже не рассчитывай!

— Ты выучился читать мысли? – поинтересовался я, принимая свой бокал.

— Были бы мысли, — парировал Митос. — Вообще-то у тебя все на лице написано, Горец.

— Если я такой предсказуемый, к чему такая опека?

— Не люблю отказывать женщине.

— А как же насчет давно потерянной совести?

— Ну, совесть не нашлась, вместо нее есть несколько назойливых друзей, которым легче угодить, чем отказать.

Митос улыбнулся краешком губ, показывая, что это шутка. А может, и нет. Мне никак не удавалось постичь его. Я вполне мог понять Дария, иногда мне казалось, что мне вполне по силам уразуметь поступки Кассандры, а уж тем более Кроноса и его Всадников. Но этот человек был непохож на все виденное мною ранее. По прошествии времени, после всего, что мне пришлось пережить за последнюю пару лет, я отбросил мысль, что так уж прав, когда сужу всех по своим законам. Я начал понимать Митоса, самого древнейшего из нас всех, который с жадностью познавал новый мир, а не застыл живым монументом своей эпохи. И я позавидовал ему, потому как сам оставался все тем же Дунканом МакЛаудом, из клана МакЛаудов.

— Так что там с гостьей? Джо говорит, что ты опять нашел неприятности на свою голову.

— Это не неприятности, это Дара.

— Так где же…

Он не успел договорить, как увидел уставившиеся на него черные глаза. Дара стояла в противоположном конце комнаты, на высоком помосте, где располагалась спальная зона и пристально смотрела на гостя. К моему изумлению, ее губы раскрылись, и из них выскользнуло одно слово:

— Митос?

Так звучит давно знакомое имя, так обращаются к старому знакомому, которого не видели много лет.

— Пифия?

Я с изумлением был вынужден наблюдать, как Митос подходит через всю комнату к стоящей возле кровати девочке, и та делает несколько шагов вниз по лестнице навстречу ему. Видеть, как древний мужчина опускается на колено, а Дара с видом сошедшей с небес богини сходит к нему… Было в этом что-то нереальное и в то же время правильное.

— Я так понимаю, вы знакомы, — констатировал я.

— Много лет, — ответил Митос.

— Скорее уж десятков лет, — поправила его Дара. Впервые я слышал ее голос. Звонкий, молодой, он звучал так незнакомо.

— Так сколько же вы знакомы? — поинтересовался я, выходя из ступора.

Они переглянулись, Митос призадумался и выдал цифру, от которой волосы по всему телу у меня встали дыбом.

— Примерно две с половиной тысячи лет.

Я подавился вином. Глядя на мой ошеломленный вид, Митос рассмеялся, а Дара только привычно пожала плечами и кивнула, подтверждая эту цифру.

— Кажется, еще немного, и тебе придется искать нового опекуна, — продолжал издеваться Митос.

— Мне этот нравится, — в тон ему ответила Дара, и меня как-то отпустило.

— Да уж, были и хуже.

— Много хуже, — подтвердила она догадку нашего «внештатного психоаналитика». А может и не догадку. Что бы ни думал Митос о моих умственных способностях, но даже мне было понятно, что их связывало не минутное знакомство.

— Может, хоть расскажете что-нибудь? — Меня грызло беспокоящее чувство ревности. Мне было обидно, что тот, кого я называл другом, так много от меня скрывает, но к Митосу и его тайнам я уже привык, а вот… Я хотел напомнить, что они оба пользовались моим гостеприимством и при этом оба меня обманывали, но вовремя прикусил язык.

— Наш друг обижается.

Митос всегда четко определял мое состояние. Вот что значит многотысячелетний опыт и пара лет практики. Дара подошла ко мне и погладила меня по руке. Ее "прости" прозвучало просто и ни к чему не обязывающе. Я верил, что ей важно, чтобы я простил, но если этого не случится, она переживет, как еще одно разочарование в своей долгой жизни. Разочаровывать не хотелось, а посему мне только и оставалось, что сказать:

— Я не обижаюсь. Если вы хотите поговорить, то я прогуляюсь пока.

— Спасибо, — с улыбкой поблагодарила меня Дара.

И с чего я взял, что ей мало лет? Сейчас она более всего была похожа на Митоса с его глазами-омутами, скрывающими знания тысячелетий. Я подхватил плащ и вышел за дверь…

Вернулся я только часа через три. Мы славно посидели с Джо, и я нажаловался на нашего общего друга, который умудрился в очередной раз выставить меня с собственной баржи. Выслушав мои стенания по этому поводу, а так же по поводу моего непонимания его личности, мой Наблюдатель вполне логично возразил:

— Что ты хочешь от таких древних бессмертных? Они живут так долго, что часто сами не помнят, когда родились. Они видели, как рождались и умирали цивилизации, как менялись мораль, государственный строй, законы, каноны красоты, мода. Они знают натуру человека, так как наблюдали его долгие годы. Они знают о нас самих то, чего мы сами не видим и о чем даже не догадываемся.

— По себе знаешь?

— По себе знаю, — подтвердил Джо, и я понял, что и тут что-то упустил. — Пока тебя не было, мы много общались.

В этой простой фразе мне послышался упрек: «Ты был так занят собой, а мы были нужны тебе только, когда у тебя возникали проблемы». Нет, ни Джо, ни тем более Митос мне об этом не говорили, но я почувствовал себя виноватым перед ними. После явления Фица с его альтернативной вселенной, мне было о чем подумать. Мне не понадобилось долгих медитаций, чтобы понять, что та закономерность, которую он мне продемонстрировал, была верна и в обратном направлении: не только им я был нужен, но и они мне. Аманда наполняла мое сердце радостью, а жизнь — духом авантюризма. Митос взывал к моему любопытству и жажде жизни, даже если не помнить, сколько раз он спасал меня. Джо… Джо всегда напоминал мне, кто я такой. Можно сказать, что Джо был моим прошлым, Аманда настоящим, а Митос, древнейший из всех, будущим. Я поделился этим выводом с Доусоном, и тот вместе со мной улыбнулся этому парадоксу. В целом мы неплохо провели эти несколько часов. И когда я вступил на борт баржи, настроение было приподнятым.

***

Они были на барже. В полумраке комнаты я заметил два силуэта у разожженного камина. Дара уютно устроилась в объятьях старого друга и сладко сопела, уткнувшись в его белый свитер. Его руки поддерживали ее, прижимая к груди. А сам он задумчиво смотрел на живое пламя. Я не представлял, что он испытывал в этот момент. Но меня мучила ревность. И это была не знакомая мне ревность мужчины-соперника, а чувства отца, чья дочь связалась с «недостойным». Кажется, Митос это тоже почувствовал, потому что прижал палец к губам, призывая не говорить ни слова, а затем осторожно поднялся, стараясь не потревожить спящее в руках сокровище. Уложив ее в постель и укрыв одеялом, он пересек комнату, пройдя мимо меня. Увидев, что я не двигаюсь с места, Митос дернул меня за рукав, призывая следовать за собой.

— Где ты был? – спросил он, когда мы выбрались на палубу.

— У Джо.

— Я так и думал.

— Я настолько предсказуем? — задал я все тот же вопрос.

— В том состоянии тебе необходим был друг, способный выслушать.

— Что ты знаешь о моем состоянии?

— Я знаю людей. И знаю тебя. Ты думал, что это юная девочка, о которой ты должен заботиться. Я уверен, что в какой-то момент ты стал смотреть на нее, как на собственного ребенка. Она не вызывала у тебя отрицательных ассоциаций. Все, что я видел на твоем лице, — а им ты врать не научился, — это отцовская ревность и весь остальной спектр родительских чувств.

Я в очередной раз поразился его прозорливости. Но следующая фраза была уже из другой оперы.

— Но теперь ты должен забыть об этом.

— Но почему?!

— Потому что, мой друг, она не маленькая девочка, и она тебе не дочь.

— Я догадывался, что она старше, чем выглядит, — попытался я вставить свое слово.

— Все гораздо интереснее, она, если я правильно посчитал, в восемь с половиной раз старше тебя. И скорее уж она тебя будет учить жизни, чем наоборот.

— Но ей все равно нужна защита. — Я уже знал, к чему он вел разговор, только не понимал, кого из нас он хотел защитить. — Ей нужен дом, одежда, нормальное питание. Она не должна ночевать на улице. Ей не выжить в этом мире без опеки. Ее возраст не отменяет того, что остальные считают ее маленькой девочкой.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как ты прав, — прозвучало тихо и очень грустно. — Раньше умирали в раннем возрасте и возраст Бессмертных был на порядки ниже. Я встречал бессмертных детей и видел, сколько усилий им приходилось прилагать, чтобы выжить. Я всегда считал, что гуманнее убивать их, чтобы избавить их от такой судьбы. Некоторые так и поступали, хотя мотивы были более прозаические. Но это было в прошлом. В этом времени и в этих, как говорят цивилизованных, странах выжить им становится еще сложнее. Все эти приюты, приемные семьи, которые приходится бросать через каждые три года. Кроме того детская проституция, рабство, подпольные фабрики. А еще Бессмертные. Постоянно мигрировать — разные города, разные страны, что с учетом границ тоже непросто.

— Это она тебе рассказала?

— Да. Это страшная и печальная история.

— И насчет проституции?

— И насчет нее тоже.

— Но именно поэтому ей нужен дом и защита, — пытался я гнуть свою линию.

— Прости, мой друг, но твой дом для этих целей явно не подходит, — без обиняков заявил Митос, — тут всегда слишком оживленно, и гостей периодически крадут.

— Намекаешь, что ей тут небезопасно?

— Намекаю? Говорю открытым текстом.

Мы оба замолчали. Доля истины в его словах была. Я всегда жил довольно экстремально, а от этого страдали мои друзья, как смертные, так и бессмертные. История с О’Рурком только подтверждала сказанное. Если такое повторится, то Дара пострадает.

— Кстати, а как ее зовут на самом деле? – внезапно заинтересовался я. – Ты назвал ее Пифией?

— Да, я знаю ее как Пифию, но это скорее не имя, а чин.

— Ты хочешь сказать…

— Она была пифией в храме Аполлона в Дельфах.

***

Я никогда не узнаю, как жила Пифия все прошедшие годы. Она взяла с Митоса слово, что он не расскажет ничего из того, что узнал от нее, а сама она вряд ли будет говорить на эту тему. Особенно если учесть, что со мной «Дара» вообще не говорила. Но этот Змей всегда мог обойти данное слово: он поведал мне о тех двух встречах, что произошли с ними. Так я узнал кое-что о них обоих.

 _«Всадники мне порядком осточертели, мне хотелось учиться, развиваться, они же, как камень, тянули меня вниз к прошлому. Но уйти от них просто так я не мог, Кронос меня просто бы не отпустил. Он давал мне возможность исчезать из лагеря на дни, а иногда и недели, но с каждым моим возвращением становился все более невыносимым. Нужно было что-то решать, но я не мог. Даже если не считать привычки к нашему образу жизни, то всегда оставалось опасение, что так просто меня не отпустят. Я не считал себя настолько сильным, чтобы вступить с Кроносом в открытое противостояние. Мне нужен был совет. И тогда пришла идея отправиться в Дельфы, как сделал бы любой из эллинов, желающий услышать божье слово из уст пифии-прорицательницы. Нет, я не верил в богов, я и сейчас в них не верю. Но было общеизвестно, что пророчества Дельфийского Оракула имеют тенденцию сбываться._

 _Как я сказал, во мне нет веры в богов, а посему мог позволить себе отказаться от традиций, и не идти к Парнасу пешком. Добрый конь очень сокращает время пути, особенно когда оно ограничено. Посетителей было много, но меня они не интересовали. Все эти купели, жертвоприношения, таблички — это было не по мне. Мне нужно было самому поговорить с Пифией, узнать, если ли смысл во всех ее безумных предсказаниях или это вольная трактовка служителей. Дождавшись ночи, мне удалось проскользнуть к комнатам, где по слухам жила прорицательница, когда не служила проводником мудрости Аполлона. И только я приблизился к храму, как почувствовал Зов Бессмертного. Я уже начал доставать меч, когда услышал звонкий голос:_

 _— Не трудись, стоит мне только крикнуть людей, как у тебя уже не будет шансов._

 _— Не будет шансов на что? — спросил я._

 _— Шансов задать вопрос, а главное выполнить задуманное._

 _— Ты знаешь, что я задумал?_

 _— Большинство появляются здесь только затем, чтобы услышать, что их планы будут удачными._

 _— Как насчет моих? Мои будут удачными?_

 _— Смотря, что ты задумал. Одно могу сказать, хватит смерти, Танатос. Твое сердце уже не будет железным, это время прошло. Боги должны меняться вместе с людьми._

 _Сказать, что я был поражен, значит не сказать ничего. Моя жизнь часто сводила меня с философами, тщетно было вслушиваться в их рассуждения: часто они были настолько многоречивы, что под ворохом слов погребали истину, если таковая вообще была. Такого же я не слышал ни от кого._

 _— Покажись._

 _— Ты уверен, что готов к этому? Сейчас я для тебя только невидимый посланник богов, а готов ли ты держать уши такими же открытыми, когда увидишь, в какую оболочку он заключен?_

 _Я хотел сказать, что готов, но сомнения охватили меня. Я уже не мог солгать._

 _— Если бы ты сейчас солгал, то тебе пришлось бы уйти. Но ты прислушиваешься к себе, ты готов учиться. Что же… тогда мы предпримем эту попытку._

 _Раздался шорох ткани, и в свете факелов показалась маленькая девочка, одетая как взрослая женщина. Она смотрела на меня, и я понимал — все, что было сказано, исходило от нее._

 _— Я — Пифия, и ты пришел ко мне, — сказала она просто. — Спрашивай._

 _— Тебе не нужно войти в святилище? — поинтересовался я._

 _— Зачем? Для того, что ты хочешь услышать, не нужно жевать лавр и вдыхать испарения. Поверь мне, если тебе нужен настоящий совет, а не бессвязные выкрики, то спроси меня здесь и сейчас._

 _Разумность ее ответа, заставила меня поверить, что это все правда._

 _— Ты слышала о Четырех Всадниках?_

 _— Да. Я даже знаю, что ты один из них._

 _— Мы когда-нибудь сталкивались? — Сердце похолодело, когда я подумал, что это может быть так. Нет, вины я не чувствовал, но это могло означать, что кое-кто, в чьей власти я сейчас находился, желал бы мне отомстить. — Это я убил тебя?_

 _— Нет. Это был критский бык._

 _Я внимательно присмотрелся к стоящей передо мной жрице. Да, она определенно была не эллинкой. Критянка? Вполне может быть. Любопытство взыграло._

 _— Как же ты попала сюда?_

 _— Тесей, убив Минотавра, привез меня в Афины, а потом сюда. Но мы же говорили не обо мне, — отмахнулась она от расспросов._

 _— Но это же миф!_

 _— Минотавр – да, а вот Тесей был одним из нас. Но людям приятнее слушать легенды, чем правду. Вы, Всадники, тоже во многом легенда, ты хочешь, чтобы я ее продолжила, или чтобы сказала правду?_

 _Я понял, что говорить о прошлом она не хотела, и рисковал остаться без головы, если продолжу в том же духе. В тот момент я ни капли не сомневался, что она на это способна._

 _— Да, я — один из Всадников, мы братья по оружию, по всему кроме крови._

 _— Нет, — опровергла она это утверждение, — может вы и были братьями, но сейчас ваши судьбы расходятся. Я знаю это, ты знаешь это. Может и остальные чувствуют это._

 _— Но я не могу уйти. Меня попросту не отпустят. Если я брошу их, я умру._

 _Как только я высказал свои опасения вслух, мне стало легче. Я смотрел на жрицу и ждал, что она скажет на это. Она подошла ближе и встала напротив меня. Чтобы не смотреть на нее сверху вниз, я опустился на колени и наши глаза оказались на одном уровне. Это позволило мне сосредоточиться не на ее образе маленькой девочки, а на самой ее сути древней жрицы. И она не обманула моих ожиданий._

 _— Ты помнишь, чем славился царь Итаки?_

 _— Умом и изворотливостью?_

 _— Вот и примени их, я даже отсюда вижу, что они у тебя в избытке, — сделала она мне комплимент и пояснила свою мысль. — Можно, пробить стену тараном, а можно ее просто обойти, сделать подкоп или перелететь. Кто сердце вашего братства?_

 _— Кронос, — ответил я, я уже начал понимать, куда она клонит._

 _— Ты не можешь пойти против него. – Это не было вопросом, это было утверждение._

 _— И не хочу._

 _— Про братьев я уже слышала, — снова отмахнулась она. — Но нужно двигаться вперед, а они тянут тебя назад. И это гибельно для тебя._

 _Она слово в слово повторила то, над чем я размышлял уже не первый день._

 _— Так что мне делать? — спросил я ее, как спрашивал неоднократно себя самого._

 _— Убрать его с дороги, — послышался уверенный ответ. — Убрать, как мешающийся под ногами камень. Для этого не обязательно его убивать, просто запереть и приставить к нему охрану. Лучше всего создать такой миф, который породит своих служителей, и те будут верно охранять вход в царство Аида._

 _Это было разумно. Даже более того — это было вполне реально. Но оставался один вопрос._

 _— А если он выберется?_

 _— Когда-нибудь обязательно, но это может произойти нескоро, когда тебе до этого уже не будет дела._

 _— То есть когда я умру?_

 _— Или когда тебе будет что или кого противопоставить ему._

 _Надо ли говорить, что она и тут оказалась права. Я не знаю, какой дар в ней заключен, были ли это божественное пророчество или просто собственный опыт, сейчас я склоняюсь ко второму варианту. Я поступил так, как она посоветовала: отравил Кроноса и запер его в глубоком колодце, из которого он еще долго не мог выбраться. Без него Всадники распались. Танатос умер, и возродился Митос, еще не тот, каким ты его знаешь, но уже и не такой, каким был»_.

— Подожди, а что было дальше с ней?

— А что с ней? Мы поговорили и расстались. На утро я уже отправился обратно, а она продолжила исполнять роль Гласа Господнего.

— Дальше ты о ней ничего не слышал?

— Нет. Через пару столетий храм был разрушен, но она этого уже не увидела.

— Подожди, но по истории пифиями были смертные женщины, к тому же уже немолодые.

— Как говорилось, люди любят легенды. К тому же видел бы ты ту ораву, которая остро нуждалась в услугах Оракула, то понял бы, что одной пифией там не обошлось.

— Значит, это первый и последний раз, когда ты ее видел?

— Нет, но к тому времени все сильно изменилось.

***

 _«В следующий раз наши пути пересеклись где-то во времена правления императора Адриана._

 _Избавившись от Кроноса, мне удалось вздохнуть спокойнее и, наконец, предаться своим интересам: изучению медицины, философии, искусств. Я познакомился с множеством интересных людей, видел рождение Римской империи и занял свое место в ней, жил, стараясь забыть, кем был, и у меня это получалось._

 _Переезжая из города в город, из провинции в провинцию, я смог затеряться среди смертных. Хотя это было непросто. Империя притягивала к себе внимание многих авантюристов и воинов, а среди нас во все времена хватало и тех и других. Наверное, еще никогда мне не приходилось столько сражаться, участвуя в Игре. Тогда я и понял, что все это не по мне. Но еще жива была память о Четырех всадниках и о Митосе-Танатосе. Я и на тот период уже был долгожителем, и желающих поохотиться за моей головой хватало. Так что в мою привычку стало входить с большой осторожностью относиться к Бессмертным и держаться вблизи обычных людей. В то время я был патрицием и даже несколько раз женился. В общем и целом чувствовал себя вполне комфортно._

 _В тот период, о котором сейчас пойдет речь, я породнился с сенатором Регалианом. Лидия была чудесной женщиной, истинной дочерью патриция. Высокая, светловолосая, с красивой фигурой и спокойным характером. Она боготворила меня, и сначала я думал, что это проявление любви, но ее чувства были более сильными и более сложными. Любопытство одолело меня, и я стал вызывать ее на откровенность. Она сопротивлялась, но желание выговориться пересилило страх разоблачения. Оказалось, что сенатор очень любил маленьких девочек. Это сейчас таких называют маньяками-педофилами, а в то время это считалось просто странностью. Как и отношения с собственной дочерью. Не скажу, что я был очень удивлен или уязвлен этим сообщением, и уж точно не стал относиться к своей жене хуже. Поняв ее мотивы, мне стало проще дарить ей то тепло, нежность и любовь, которую она от меня ждала и коих заслуживала._

 _Гораздо больше меня заинтересовал ее рассказ о новой игрушке ее сластолюбивого папочки: маленькая девочка, которая за четыре года так и не повзрослела. Нет, я не подумал, что это была Пифия. Было дико предположить, что это исполненное благородной значимости существо может столько лет терпеть подобное к себе отношение. Я даже мысли такой не допускал, но вполне мог поверить, что мой тесть наткнулся на бессмертного ребенка. И мне стало любопытно посмотреть на него._

 _Я напросился в гости и, едва приблизившись к дому, почувствовал Зов. Догадка была правильной. Мы мило пообщались с тестем, и было нетрудно заставить его похвастаться своей игрушкой. Я с трудом мог скрыть изумление при виде знакомого лица. Ее тело было практически обнаженным, но это ее ничуть не смущало. Она поставила принесенное блюдо с фруктами перед нами и метнула в меня взгляд. Тогда я понял, что ошибка исключается — передо мой была именно она, пифия из храма Аполлона. В тот вечер я ушел и долго размышлял, что же мне делать с этим знанием. Моя совесть, еще присутствующая тогда, не давала мне спокойно спать. На следующий день, зная, что Регалиан будет на собрании Сената, я появился в его доме в надежде, что смогу поговорить с Пифией. Она правильно поняла мой приход и появилась, как только слуги оставили меня в покое._

 _— Ты пришел не за моей головой? — был ее первый вопрос._

 _— Нет, — подтвердил я. — Просто поговорить._

 _— Несмотря ни на что, просто разговаривать ты еще не умеешь. Что тебе надо?_

 _— Я удивлен, найдя тебя здесь._

 _— Удивлен, что жрица, от слова которой зависели судьбы множества людей, стала рабыней? — горько произнесла она. — Что поделать, в каждой судьбе бывают и вершины и падения. Я упала со своей вершины._

 _— Но почему ты не уйдешь?_

 _— Куда? Для мира я всего лишь ребенок. Мое место может быть только при ком-нибудь._

 _— Но Регалиан…_

 _— Он ничуть не хуже остальных хозяев. Я тут в сытости и довольстве, а его ночные игры не самое страшное, что со мной происходило._

 _То как она это произнесла, вызвало острый прилив ненависти ко всем, кто посмел поднять на нее руку. Ее хотелось защитить, встать между ней и всем миром… Она очень чутко отловила этот момент._

 _— Мне нужен кто-то, кто поможет мне._

 _— Я могу…_

 _— Нет, не ты. Но ты можешь помочь найти бездетную семью, которая должна покинуть Империю в скором времени, и которая захотела бы взять с собой маленькую девочку на правах своей приемной дочери._

 _Это было неожиданное требование. Но вполне разумное. Она не могла уйти из этого дома без того, чтобы ее не начали искать. Значит, покинуть пределы Империи было лучшим выходом. Я начал поиски. Это оказалось нелегким занятием, прошло немало времени, прежде чем я вышел на семью купца Мария. У них недавно умер ребенок, и они с женой до сих пор носили траур. Уговорить их, что девочка-сирота — тот божий дар, который успокоит их сердца, было несложно. Дело оставалось за малым: доставить Пифию на борт торгового корабля. Я снова появился в доме Регалиана, и в этот раз разговор был еще более коротким._

 _— С чем ты пришел?_

 _— Ты все еще хочешь уехать?_

 _Реакция была мгновенной._

 _— Когда?_

 _— Корабль отплывает послезавтра вечером._

 _— Во сколько именно?_

 _— Около полуночи. К утру они хотят выйти в Тирренское море._

 _— Это меня устраивает. Жди меня с наступлением сумерек в саду._

 _На этом мы и расстались, вплоть до времени отъезда._

 _Я ждал ее в саду, и она появилась там, с головы до ног закутанная в паллу._

 _— Я готова._

 _— Ты налегке, — заметил я._

 _— Опасно было что-то выносить, да и ненужно. Здесь нет ничего моего._

 _— Тогда отправляемся._

 _Я еще не знал, что перед уходом она заколола хозяина дома, а слугам передала его пожелание не беспокоить его с утра. Так как после развлечений он любил поспать, то подозрения такое сообщение не вызвало._

 _Мы благополучно прибыли в порт, и я передал Пифию в руки ее новых родителей. К моему удивлению, они приняли ее с первого взгляда и ни на секунду не усомнились, что перед ними ребенок. Тогда то я понял, как она могла выживать так долго. Она почувствовала момент моего открытия и попросила Мария дать ей проститься с «хорошим другом». Его жена с трудом выпустила ее из рук, словно боясь, что девочка исчезнет. Но Марий увел супругу, чтобы дать нам поговорить._

 _— Теперь все. Для тебя начинается новая жизнь, — сказал я, пытаясь ободрить._

 _— Ненадолго, — с грустью ответила она. — Столько лет пройдет, прежде чем они начнут задавать ненужные вопросы? Три? Пять? А потом все начнется сначала._

 _— Девочке нельзя быть такой циничной, — промолвил я, не зная, что ответить на это. Она была права, и ей приходилось быть очень практичной, чтобы выжить._

 _— С тобой можно, — отмахнулась она и призналась: — Я рада, что встретила тебя. И, несмотря на правила Игры, пожелаю тебе долгих лет жизни._

 _— Тебе тоже, — ответил я на ее любезность, но она решила не ограничиваться ею._

 _— У тебя есть все шансы для этого. Ты умеешь приспосабливаться, умеешь меняться вместе со временем — это редкий для нас дар. Я не боец и большую часть времени провела на священной земле, имея возможность наблюдать многих Бессмертных. Большинство из нас – это сыны своего времени, они крепки как камень и остры как их оружие, но время разрушает скалы и покрывает ржавчиной любой меч. И в какой-то момент они устают и ломаются. И тогда они умирают. Не будь таким._

 _С этими словами она ушла, а я так и остался стоять столбом. Меня поразило, насколько точно она может выразить словами то, о чем я размышлял уже не один год. Я принял ее совет, как напутствие на будущее. Надо ли говорить, что на протяжении долгих лет мне не раз приходилось видеть, как подтверждаются ее выводы. А еще во мне жила память о том, что она говорила о легендах. Я был легендой для людей, я стал мифом для Бессмертных. Мне удалось прожить очень долгую и интересную жизнь и до сих пор не устать от нее. Я никогда не буду камнем, я буду водой…»_.

***

Сказав свое последнее слово, Митос замолчал. Я тоже не знал, что сказать. Эта исповедь был драгоценнее всего того, что я читал или слышал до сих пор. Не скажу, что стал лучше понимать его, но завеса таинственности, что прикрывала его, чуть приподнялась, и я почувствовал себя на месте Авраама, которому открылась божественная сущность пылающего куста. Моя недолгая история только подтверждала слова этих древних, невозможных существ.

— Так с тех пор ты с ней так и не виделся?

— Да, наши пути разошлись и пересеклись только здесь, на твоей барже, подтвердил Митос и неожиданно признался. — Это уже становится забавным, сколько необычных личностей ты притягиваешь. Мы, благодаря своему бессмертию, все неординарны, но тут бывают поистине прелюбопытные создания. Это твой дар, Мак, твое самое ценное сокровище, которое никто у тебя не отнимет. Только если с головой.

— Не можешь не уколоть? – ухмыльнулся я.

— Ты это заслужил, — язвительно ответил он. — Ты сколько над нами измывался? Теперь наша очередь.

— Митос, я сказал, такого больше не повторится. — Я в очередной раз попытался убедить его в искренности моих намерений. И вспомнив его аллегорические образы, попробовал использовать их, чтобы объяснить свою позицию. — Да, я перестал быть камнем, он разрушился от времени, но в его трещине выросла ива, которую не сломает ни один ветер и не срубит ни один топор.

— А ты, оказывается, не лишен поэтических талантов! — Деланно удивился мой оппонент. — Только сравнение так себе: если бы иву не брал никакой острый предмет, то из чего бы женщины плели свои корзины? Будь лучше ветром, мой друг, ветром в ивовых ветвях.

— Кажется, теперь мы точно знаем, кто из нас поэт, — парировал я, и мы рассмеялись. Мы давно вместе так не смеялись. И мне давно не было с ним так легко. Последний раз мы могли расслабиться в обществе друг друга в тот вечер, когда в его и мою жизнь снова вошел Кронос, после этого наступил очень затяжной период недопонимания и взаимных обид. Мне захотелось попросить прощения за это. Только я открыл рот, как на мое плечо легла тонкая рука.

— Не надо. Никакой вины. Никаких сожалений.

— Опять читаешь мысли? — спросил я.

— МакЛауд, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, — со вздохом произнес мой друг и перешел на более злободневные темы. — Так что ты решил насчет Пифии?

— Когда она проснется, мы узнаем, захочет ли она здесь остаться. Если нет, я поступлю так же, как и ты когда-то: подыщу ей семью и буду присматривать столько, сколько потребуется.

— Кто-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты жутко упрям? — усмехнулся Митос.

— Ты, — улыбнулся я в ответ. — А еще Аманда, Джо, Фиц, и еще куча народу и притом неоднократно.

— Ладно, поступай, как знаешь, — подвел он итог нашему разговору. — Завтра загляну.

На этом мы расстались. Мое возвращение никого не потревожило, Пифия все так же сладко спала. Я устроился рядом и, подтянув ее ближе, прижал к груди, чтобы и во сне оберегать ее. С этими мыслями я и заснул.

***

Наутро меня ждал сюрприз. Дара, или правильнее ее звать Пифия, согласилась остаться у меня, о чем мы и сообщили зашедшему к нам Митосу.

— Что же, не скажу, что удивлен. Я уже говорил, твоя баржа располагает прийти сюда и остаться. Надо было все же не возвращать тебе ее.

На сим разговор на эту тему был закончен. Торжественно вручив Пифии, принесенный с собой, меч — небольшой, легкий и хорошо сбалансированный — он по привычке отправился разорять мой бар. Последующие дни проходили в непринужденной обстановке. Митос то и дело торчал на барже с нами, иногда даже оставаясь ночевать. Правда, в такие вечера он ворчал по поводу отсутствия минимального комфорта, но в остальное время это его не смущало. Мы вместе ходили и в кино, и в театры, и в оперу: я был не прав — она по-прежнему мне нравилась и уже не вызывала только отрицательные эмоции. Не раз мы навещали Джо в его баре, а однажды Митос вытащил нашу красавицу на концерт какой-то новомодной группы, потом они еще долго веселились, вспоминая забавные эпизоды.

Я с удовольствием наблюдал, как Пифия живо реагирует на любые изменения в жизни, на любые нюансы отношений. Более чуткого существа мне не приходилось раньше встречать. Теперь мне стало понятно, что все время, которое я знал ее как Дару, она скрывала свой общительный и любознательный характер, играя навязанную ей роль. Они с Митосом во многом были похожи, и я осознал, насколько личным было то, что услышал от него в ту ночь, всего лишь месяц тому назад.

А еще я учил Пифию управляться с ее мечом. Это было непросто, хотя бы из-за разницы в росте. Но у нее явно был опыт еще с тех времен, когда оружие был неотъемлемой частью обихода. И хотя я нашел ее безоружной, это не значило, что при надобности она не лишит меня головы. Иногда и Митос напоминал мне об этом. Но все сложилось несколько иначе.

***

Мы никогда не встречались Грегом Тором. У нас не было общих друзей или общих врагов. У нас вообще ничего не было общего. Кроме бессмертия и установленных правил Игры. Он просто появился в моей жизни, влекомый одной лишь жаждой — заполучить мою голову и получить лишний шанс выиграть Джекпот. Он подстерег нас на барже и бросился на меня даже без предупреждения. У него были хорошие учителя, он был силен, и мне пришлось очень туго, но я бы все равно победил, так как не желал умирать. Я бы снес ему голову, но нельзя быть быстрее пули, выпущенной в грудь с близкого расстояния. Успев почувствовать острую боль, я умер. Когда же моя жизнь и сознание вернулись ко мне, я увидел обезглавленное тело рядом с собой. Над нами стояла Пифия с обнаженным мечом в руке, и белесая дымка окутывала ее.

Она принимала чужую Силу с достоинством, присущем жрице, каковой она всегда и оставалась. Ее подняло в воздух. Молнии, принизывая ее тело, вращали его как волчок. Это было адски больно, и ее крик резал уши. Когда же все кончилось, и детское тело плавно опустилось на палубу баржи, я подобрался к ней и обнял, прижимая ее, — дрожащую и обессиленную, — к себе. Всю ночь она провела в моих объятьях, а я только и мог, что гладить ее волосы и шептать успокаивающие, но бессмысленные, слова. Я знал, идиллия закончилась. И я оказался прав.

Наутро Пифия оторвалась от моей груди и как обычно принялась готовить кофе. Не успел я допить свою первую чашку, как послышалось:

— Мне пора уезжать.

— Это из-за вчерашних событий? — спросил я, уже зная, какой ответ получу.

— И из-за них тоже.

— Что же еще?

— Прости, Дункан, но я не гожусь в твои дочери.

— Я не знал, что мои чувства к тебе так очевидны, — только и смог произнести я в ответ на такую откровенность.

— Еще как, — улыбнулась она в ответ. — Прости, но Митос прав, наши пути расходятся. Мы слишком разные.

— Тогда ты можешь остаться с Митосом, — предложил я.

— Из Митоса еще худший отец, — рассмеялась Пифия и, лукаво посмотрев на меня, добавила: — Кроме того, ему и без меня есть, о ком заботиться.

— Но куда ты пойдешь? — спросил я.

— А вот это я оставляю на твой выбор и верю, что он будет достойным, — ответила хитрая девчонка и вернулась прерванному завтраку.

Когда я пожаловался пришедшему к нам час спустя Митосу, он только и мог пожать плечами: «Я предупреждал», а потом, прихватив Пифию, удалиться, оставив меня одного мучиться этим вопросом.

После пары-тройки часов размышлений я смог родить только два возможных решения, коими и поделился на общем совете тем же вечером.

— Отбросив приют и обычную последовательность действий социальных служб, я вижу только два пути. Первый, найти смертных, которые будут знать о бессмертии и примут Пифию, как ее саму, а не потерянного ребенка. Второй, найти Бессмертного, который сможет позаботиться о ней столько, сколько потребуется, не покушаясь на ее жизнь.

— Найти смертного, способного смириться с тем, что в теле ребенка живет старое существо, будет непросто, — высказал свое сомнение Джо. — Я могу поискать среди Наблюдателей.

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы это был Наблюдатель, — отверг я это идею, памятуя о Хортоне. Кажется, Джо понял это.

— Тогда остается вариант с Бессмертным. У тебя есть кто-то на примете, или мне покопаться в досье?

У меня и вправду была идея, но решать предстояло Пифии. К ней я и обратился.

— Есть одна Бессмертная, Катя Морено. Она воспитывала приемную дочь и сможет дать тебе то, в чем ты нуждаешься. Дружескую заботу и защиту хорошего воина.

— А что случилось с ее дочерью? — спросила Пифия.

— Она погибла, — ответил я и, отвечая ее требовательному взгляду, продолжил: — Ее застрелил муж.

— Катя мстила?

— Она хотела.

— Но ты ее отговорил, — высказала жрица свою проницательность.

— Но я ее отговорил, — подтвердил я.

— Что она думает обо всем случившемся? — задала она свой следующий вопрос.

Я призадумался, стараясь припомнить, что конкретно сказала Катя при нашем прощании.

— То, что у Бессмертных не должно быть детей, потому что терять их больнее, чем всех остальных.

Пифия задумалась. Затем переглянулась с Митосом. Их молчаливый диалог был короток и непонятен остальным. Наконец, она повернулась ко мне и сказала:

— Хорошо, я согласна. Если только будет согласна она.

Джо нашел Катю, и я позвонил ей и попытался объяснить ситуацию, не вдаваясь в особые детали, и уж тем более не рассказывая то, что узнал о Пифии от Митоса. Пусть уж они сами разбираются. Неделя ушла на всевозможные формальности, и вот уже я должен был грузить в такси вещи моих гостей. Катя поцеловала меня на прощание.

— Мы всегда будем рады видеть тебя, Дункан. Правда, Пифия?

Черная головка склонилась в подтверждающем поклоне. Я протянул руки, и в ту же секунду в них очутилось маленькое гибкое тельце, детские руки обвили мою шею, а мягкие полные губы запечатлели поцелуй на моей щеке.

— Мама права, мы всегда будем рады тебя видеть, — было произнесено громко для ушей любопытного шофера, и тихонько на ухо: — Береги себя, Дункан МакЛауд из клана МакЛаудов. Живи долго.

Я мог только еще крепче прижать ее к себе. Отпускать ее не хотелось, но они не должны были опоздать на самолет.

Такси уже отъехало, когда из глубин баржи показался Митос.

— Картина достойная мыльной оперы, — сказал с обычной иронией. — Сколько времени тебе потребуется, чтобы рвануть в Буэнос-Айрес?

— Я не поеду, — ответил я серьезно и, видя, как он покачивает головой, поправился. — Не сейчас.

— Я разочарован. А как же отцовские чувства? Вы вполне могли бы создать крепкую семью, — ехидно предложил Митос. — Катя была бы не против.

— Зато против будет Аманда, — парировал я и сообщил последнюю новость. — Она прислала телеграмму, что возвращается через две недели.

— Ну, до этого еще уйма времени.

— Я уверен, ты не дашь мне скучать.

— Неужели ты пойдешь со мной на концерт Робби Уильямса? — деланно удивился Митос.

— Нет, — протянул я. — Но вполне сможем сходить на премьеру «Нотр-Дам де Пари»

— И слушать как надрывается бедная Эсмеральда, которая, кстати, особой красавицей и не была?

— Это же мюзикл, а не опера, — успокоил я друга, зная о его музыкальных пристрастиях, — так что все должно быть не так уж и плохо.

— А у тебя есть билеты на премьеру?

— Да, целых три, — отрезал я ему пути к отступлению и предложил: — Еще и Джо возьмем.

— Семейный поход? — рассмеялся Митос.

— Вполне.

Вот так все и закончилось. Очень мирно и светло. До Аргентины я все же добрался, и довольно скоро, но по другой причине. Хотя навестить моих друзей мне удалось. Катя и Пифия жили очень дружно и, кажется, были искренне рады меня видеть. В их планах стояло прокатиться по Америке и Европе. Я верю, что им это удастся.

Что касается меня, то меня окружали верные друзья, которые ради меня готовы были рисковать не только головой, а чем-то более важным: своим сердцем.  



End file.
